


questions of science

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, featuring daisy's issues™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: "Oh, you look like an accident."





	questions of science

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for @whistlingwindtree on tumblr" skimmons + "you look like an accident". i do not think this is what was desired but here we are. set in season one. enjoy.

“Oh, you look like an accident.” Skye glances up from her computer, just a little bit offended, but Jemma isn’t looking at her. Jemma doesn’t seem to be all that aware of her presence, really; she’s staring down into a petri dish under her microscope, an adorable little frown on her face. “Oh, not good.”

“Jemma?” Skye asks, because Jemma has a habit of talking to herself in the lab, and it’s sort of cute but if Skye doesn’t interfere she’ll have an entire conversation with herself.

“Oh!” Jemma says, lifting her head from her microscope and smiling sheepishly. “I…”

“Forgot I was here,” Skye completes, nodding. “I figured.” It’s far from the first time it’s happened. Skye doesn’t hold it against her in the slightest; Jemma loves her work to an extent that most people can only dream of, and it’s both inspiring and adorable.

“I didn’t…” Jemma begins. Skye raises an eyebrow at her. “I did,” she admits. “I’m sorry, Skye.”

“It’s all good,” Skye says, shrugging. “What’s up with the little dudes?” She nods at the petri dish, still sitting under the microscope.

“The…what?” Jemma asks, a cute little confused wrinkle forming between her eyebrows.

“The little guys,” Skye repeats. “You’re growing bacteria or something, right?”

“I—yes,” Jemma says, sounding sort of surprised. “Yes, that’s right. How’d you know?” Skye rolls her eyes.

“I did take tenth grade biology, you know,” she mutters. “That’s what petri dishes are for. I dropped out, but I’m not _that_ stupid.” She says it sarcastically, humorously, but her chest tightens with insecurity. She’s not stupid. She’s _not_.

“I know,” Jemma says. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Skye shrugs.

“It’s whatever,” she says. “Anyway, what’s wrong with the bacteria?”

“I’m being serious,” Jemma says, and suddenly this is a serious discussion and Skye really, really wants to leave. Now, preferably. It’s not that Skye doesn’t believe Jemma, she just didn’t mentally prepare herself for serious talks about feelings today. “I—I know I can be a bit…condescending, sometimes, but it isn’t because I doubt your intelligence. You know that, right?” Skye hesitates, because, to be honest, she _isn’t_ sure she knows that.

“You never ask Fitz if he understands stuff,” she mutters after a moment. It’s childish and petulant, and she winces the moment she says it.

“I’ve been best friends with Fitz since the Academy,” Jemma says. “We learned everything together. He knows everything I know.” Skye looks away, uncomfortable with the entire conversation. “If it helps, I do the same thing to Coulson.” Skye smirks a bit.

“He doesn’t understand how to use Twitter,” she says. “You have to be gentle with him.” Jemma smiles.

“I think you’re brilliant, Skye,” she says earnestly. Skye flushes hotly, and now she _really_ can’t look at Jemma, although her embarrassment is for a totally different reason that has nothing to do with her dropping out. “You do things with computers that I can’t even _begin_ to understand.”

“You probably could if you tried,” Skye says.

“And you could probably learn biochemistry if you put the time into it that I did,” Jemma says. “But I rather doubt you’re particularly interested in that.” Skye considers it for a moment. She understands maybe thirty percent of things Jemma says on a daily basis, and less than ten when Jemma’s in science mode. She isn’t sure she particularly _wants_ to.

“You have a point,” Skye admits. Jemma smiles.

“Alright then,” she says. “How about…I stop explaining obvious things, and you tell me when I act condescending. Sound good?” Skye has to take a moment before she replies, because Jemma is standing just a bit too close to her now, smiling, and Skye is still sitting down and she has to look up into Jemma’s face and it’s all just—

It’s a _lot_. Skye is very, very bisexual.

“Sounds good,” Skye manages. “Now seriously, what’s up with the…” She gestures at the petri dish across the room, the word for _bacteria_ deciding to temporarily leave her mind.

“Hm?” Jemma glances back over her shoulder at the petri dish. “Oh, right.” She looks back at Skye, and for a moment, Skye _swears_ Jemma’s eyes drop to her lips.

Then Jemma turns, walking back over to her microscope, saying something about contamination, and Skye sags back in her chair, trying not to be obvious about her…not _relief_ , exactly, but the return of the ability to relax, and the gradual return to her resting heart rate.

This girl is going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
